Crash Bandicoot
Crash Bandicoot is the main character of the series of the same name. He debuted in ''Super Smash Bros. Crusade'' v0.9.0 as a Newcomer. General Crash Bandicoot (クラッシュ・バンディクー/Kurrashu Bandikuu) is the result of the Evolvo-Ray, an invention that can cause animals to "evolve", used on a bandicoot by the evil Dr. Neo Cortex as a means to produce an obedient minion. Not only did the experiment backfire, but Crash Bandicoot has been able to thwart all of Neo Cortex's evil plans with the assistance of his younger sister Coco and friendly spirit trapped within a mask, Aku Aku. In his respective games, he is agile, strong, and although has random acts of stupidity, is really quite clever. Attributes Crash Bandicoot is a rather unique character as, while he has more or less average range in his melee attacks, his Crate Toss and Fruit Bazooka allow him to outzone numerous other characters with surprising efficiency. Crash's mobility is remarkable as well, since he can use his Spin Attack to maneuver around the stage and put pressure onto his opponents as well as recover with ease with his Jetpack. His smash attacks all have low startup and ending lag and his Spin Attack is an easy and hard to punish K.O. option. Crate Throw can stop enemy projectiles or items in their tracks, but the crate is broken in the process. The Wumpa Bazooka gives Crash unmatched edgeguarding capability which can give Crash a practically guaranteed K.O. once the opponent is off the stage. However, Crash does have a few glaring flaws. His light weight and overall floatiness in the air makes him vulnerable and susceptible to combos or even a 0-to-Death under the right circumstances. His projectiles can be reflected back at him which can make for a disadvantage when going up against fighters like Mario, or Fox. Crate Throw can be used to stop these projectiles, but Crash takes a second to prepare and throw the crate, making it a risky technique. Spin Attack can keep opponents away from Crash, but he can only use it for up to three seconds and then it goes into a cooldown. During this time, Crash cannot spin again which relieves him of part of his recover-ability. Finally, Crash's Jetpack can be gimped easily which leaves him helpless when off the stage. Despite his flaws, Crash is a very versatile character with very few weaknesses and many strong-suits making him a perfect character for beginners to learn, but a difficult character for pros to master. Crash Bandicoot's Normal Moves Combo *Crash does two punches and a Headbutt.' First and two hits deal 3% while the third deals 4%' Side Tilt *Crash quickly turns around and bumps opponents with his behind. Up Tilt *Crash does a Headbutt. Deals 10% Down Tilt *Crash does a downward kick. Deals 10% Dash Attack *Crash does a sliding kick. Deals 14% Side Smash *Crash uses a hammer to smash the opponents. Deals 12% uncharged, 20% fully charged. Up Smash *Crash does an upward punch. Deals 12% uncharged, 20% fully charged. Down Smash *Crash does a spinning kick (possibly his Gyro Jackhammer from Crash: Mind Over Mutant) that does 9 hits. The 8 hits deal 1% (even when it's fully charged), while the last one deals 4% uncharged, 12% in total, last hit deals 12% fully charged, 20% in total. Neutral Air *Out of nowhere, Crash's jetboard from Crash 2 appears and Crash does a stunt. Forward Air *Crash does a forward slap. Deals 10% Up Air *Crash does an upward kick. Deals 11% Back Air *Crash does an backward kick. Deals 11% Down Air *Crash uses his Belly Slam, works as Meteor Smash. Deals 13% Pummel *Crash does a punch. Deals 2% Forward throw *Crash throws the opponent forward. Deals 10% Back throw *Crash throws the opponent backward. Deals 10% Up throw *Crash spins around and throws the opponent upward. Deals 10% Down throw *Crash slaps the opponent two times. First hit deals 3% with second deals 4% Ledge Attack *Crash jumps and kicks with boot feet. Deals 7% Get Up Attack *Crash jumps while doing a headbutt. Deals 8% Crash Bandicoot's Special Moves Gallery crash1.png|Doing his trademark Spin Attack on Battlefield. crash2.png crash3.png|Uses his Jetpack in Saffron City. crash4.png|Attacks Luigi with his Spin Attack. crash5.png Klonoa6.png Trivia *In the original games, Crash's Spin Attack can reflect all manner of projectiles. However in Project Crusade, the spin does not reflect them. *Up until the 0.9.1 update, Crash could not be knocked out if his Final Smash was active. This included hitting a stage's blast zones and the Home Run Bat. *The Down Special is hard to cancel as you have to press Down and B again. You aim with down and fire with B so you will likely end up aimed down and shooting Wumpa Fruit. The Taunt button and Shield button however, may cancel the attack as well. *Crash's taunt is from Crash Bash. Crash flaps his arms, taunting his opponents as if he was saying: "What are you, chicken?" *His artwork's design is based on Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy (Which was also inspired by artwork from Crash Twinsanity), but Crash's color scheme is a mix of Twinsanity and Skylanders Imaginators. Category:Characters Category:Zoning Characters Category:Crash Bandicoot Universe